Perfecta elección
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Nadie, absolutamente nadie se salva de amar.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la reina J.K Rowling. Incluí fragmentos de la canción "You" de la banda The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

 **Para Nisma con todo mi cariño :3 es un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, pero aquí está mi pequeño detalle.**

* * *

Amor. Ese tesoro que espina al corazón hasta hacerlo desangrar; aquel diamante en bruto al cual puedes convertir en una joya brillante creada de dicha y alegría, o bien, quebrarlo en diminutas piezas que se asemejan a un corazón roto por amor.

Y la cuestión aquí era, ¿qué sucede cuando eres un fantasma? ¿Puedes amar cuando tus signos vitales son inexistentes? Se dice que se ama con el corazón, pero aquello es una falacia; se ama con el alma, aún si se trata de una que deambula en pena.

A pesar de que Myrtle la llorona se hallaba entre los mortales y el mundo de los muertos, al igual que cualquier mago o bruja que se topaba en el camino, ella descubrió en un sinfín de ocasiones que su capacidad de amar jamás falleció y que se mantenía latente con gran fuerza. Si bien era cierto que poseía un carácter temperamental, tan inestable como una mandrágora que se refugiaba en el llanto, Myrtle también guardaba dentro de su ser sentimientos nobles y de amor; verla reír era extraño, pero sonreía cada vez que él entraba a los baños. Y así fue cuando descubrió que no se conducía bajo un manto de eterna amargura, por el contrario, ella era capaz de amar.

Todo había sucedido tan repentinamente. Ella como era costumbre, flotaba cerca de la ventana entre sollozos lamentándose de su desdichada vida fantasmal, sin embargo, cierto día se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y para su sorpresa no lloraba sola, alguien parado junto a la pila hacia coro de su triste lamento.

—No...— fue lo único que dijo el muchacho.

Myrtle lo miró contrariada e irritada, detestaba que interrumpieran su sesión de llanto y que ingresaran a los baños para burlarse de ella imitando su forma peculiar de llorar. Sin embargo, al acercarse al mago que se sacudía a causa de escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, se percató que en verdad sufría y que las lágrimas que surcaban el pálido rostro eran sinceras.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿También se burlaron de ti?— fueron las únicas palabras que brotaron de los labios de Myrtle cuando quedó a una corta distancia de él.

El chico levantó el rostro contrariado, sus ojos enrojecidos se posaron en la fantasma; la miraron con una mezcla de dolor, vergüenza y repugnancia.

Se frotó con violencia los ojos y salió a gran velocidad, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

—Qué delicado— se dijo Myrtle soltando un suspiro melancólico.

No lo volvió a ver hasta una semana después en el baño de prefectos, donde por curiosidad ella decidió dar una vuelta.

Se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro del agua y el torso desnudo brillaba con la palidez de la luna. Los mechones rubios caían empapados sobre su frente, adornando su rostro afilado y sus ojos cerrados. Parecía sumido en un profundo sueño. Myrtle se acercó curiosa pero nada carente de cuidado; no pudo evitar fijarse en que era un muchacho bien parecido a pesar de lucir algo enfermizo.

De pronto, para su sorpresa los párpados del mago se abrieron y ella se fijó que aquellos ojos tristes eran grises.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! Me desagrada tu presencia— exclamó con desdén.

—Solo...— musitó Myrtle con pesar—. Solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día y decirte que no le contaré a nadie lo que sucedió. Yo también sufro, ¿sabes?

Él hizo una mueca amarga, deformando ligeramente su rostro.

—Vete… ¡Vete ya!— respondió enfurecido, lanzando agua por todo lados como un niño berrinchudo. Myrtle se fue a gran velocidad, llorando con fuerza.

Pasó un mes y Myrtle la llorona no volvió a ver al joven rubio de los ojos grises. No quería pensar en él y su carácter tan horrible. Se olvidó del mago pensando nuevamente en Harry Potter que se había dignado en visitarla, aún así las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. Harry no era tan encantador como antes, seguramente se debía a que ya no estaba enamorado de Myrtle como ella creía «La pelirroja tiene la culpa» se decía a sí misma.

Una tarde lluviosa, Myrtle deambuló por los pasillos y se topó con varios estudiantes que corrían empapados seguidos de un Argus Filch quejándose por la suciedad que dejaban tras de sí por sus zapatos enlodados. Todos parecían felices, riendo y haciéndose bromas a cada tanto, menos una persona. Era él, el muchacho de piel pálida y facciones finas esculpidas como en mármol. Caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo con los ojos fijos en el suelo, como esperando pasar desapercibido; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Myrtle cuando pasó junto a ella y se limitó a ingresar a un aula vacía. La fantasma guiada por la curiosidad, permaneció cerca de la puerta escuchando sus lamentos.

—No puedo hacerlo...moriré…

Al oír cómo mencionaba el tema de la muerte, impulsivamente ingresó al salón de clases. Él temblaba con violencia mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

—No morirás, por favor… No llores… Necesitas desahogar tu dolor— canturreó Myrtle en un susurro.

—Sí moriré… Él vendrá y me matará…. No puedo hacer nada… —confesó entre sollozos, limpiando su nariz con la manga de la túnica.

Sorprendida por tal revelación, se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y prosiguió:

—Aquí estás a salvo. Yo podría vigilar que nadie sospechoso se acerque a matarte— comentó con sinceridad.

Él la miró por primera vez con un gesto que interpretó como gratitud.

—¿Por qué me sigues?— preguntó con voz queda.

—Porque sufres igual que yo.

Así fue como se dio cuenta que lo quería.

Tan sufrido como ella, llorando en las sombras por temor a ser visto.

Tan inseguro, siempre a expensas de lo que digan los demás.

Tan quebrado como el cristal de aquel sucio espejo…

" _Tú no puedes verme, no como yo te veo._

 _Y no puedo tenerte, no como tú me tienes."_

Los meses pasaron y él joven mago aumentó la frecuencia de sus visitas a los baños donde yacía Myrtle. Ella conoció su nombre, se llamaba Draco Malfoy y era un Slytherin de sangre pura como sus padres; su padre estaba en Azkaban, hecho que como le confió a Myrtle, le hería en sobremanera y a la vez, le provocaba un profundo odio que lo impulsaba a cumplir una misión. Nunca mencionó de qué trataba, únicamente se quejaba de que era un idiota incapaz de hacerlo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte si me dijeras qué debes hacer— le dijo cierto día la fantasma, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No— respondió Draco, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Es demasiado peligroso si lo digo. Lo único que quiero es lograrlo y que mi padre saga libre como él me prometió que haría.

—¿Él?

—Nadie, Myrtle, nadie. Este colegio de mierda debe cambiar— bramó, mirando con repugnancia el techo—. Y yo me encargaré de eso. Me desharé de todos los que se burlan de nosotros...uno por uno.

«Nosotros, hay un nosotros» pensó Myrtle. La emoción la embargó, pensando en que al fin alguien la quería tanto como ella a él. En su imaginación Draco estaba enamorado perdidamente, así que no dudó en decírselo a Harry Potter en un intento desesperado de celarlo y demostrarle que aunque nunca correspondió a su amor, el Slytherin sí lo hacía.

Sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Draco se acrecentaron, ya que él ya no venía una vez por semana sino cada día. La fantasma lo esperaba impaciente, arreglando sus coletas y limpiando sus anteojos; se observaba en el espejo decepcionada por lo que veía, pero a pesar de ello, el saber que él la quería tal y como era la llenaba de gran júbilo.

—Myrtle— saludó apresurado al ingresar al baño. Ella se fijó que estaba más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Ilusionada dio una pirueta en el aire y flotó hacia al rubio con gran alegría.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con lo que sea.

Él sonrió complacido.

—Potter me sigue, varias personas lo hacen y los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, son unos ineptos. En cambio tú...— susurró arqueando una ceja—. Eres todo lo contrario. La perfecta elección para vigilar.

«Cree que soy perfecta. Su perfecta elección» pensó tras soltar un profundo suspiro de ensoñación.

" _Como te quiero, oh._

 _Como te necesito._

 _Y te quiero en mi vida._

 _Y te necesito en mi vida."_


End file.
